Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a curved liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Curved liquid crystal display panels are wildly used because they provide better visual experiences. The current process of manufacturing a curved liquid crystal display device usually is first forming a flat panel structure for a liquid crystal display, then performing a bending treatment on this flat panel structure so as to form the curved liquid crystal display device.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a partial structure of a conventional flat panel structure of a curved liquid crystal display panel before being bended. The conventional curved liquid crystal display panel 1 includes a color-filter substrate, an array substrate 13, a liquid crystal layer and a plurality of photo spacers (PS). The color-filter substrate includes a substrate 11 and a color filter film 12. The liquid crystal layer is mounted between the color-filter substrate and the array substrate. The photo spacers are used to maintain a gap between the color-filter substrate and the array substrate, and include primary spacers 14 and secondary spacers 15. There are usually a sealant mounted at the edge of the liquid crystal display panel so as to fix and support the color-filter substrate and the array substrate.
During the process of the bending treatment, the flat panel structure of the liquid crystal display panel will be deformed, wherein the photo spacers in the area near the edge have less deformation because of the support of the sealant; however, since the area near the center of the panel does not have any sealant to provide support, the photo spacers at the center area will suffer a much larger stress during the bending, such that the photo spacers at the center area have more deformation than the photo spacers at the edge area. Thus, the edge portion of the display panel will be thicker than the center portion thereof, as shown in FIG. 2 which illustrates a schematic view showing the curved status of a conventional curved liquid crystal display panel. Because of the uneven thickness of the curved liquid crystal display panel, the display quality of the curved liquid crystal display panel becomes lower.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a curved liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.